Catch Me
by Gomticator
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be gentle. Songfic based on Catch Me by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato owns this song I take no credit


_**Desclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Before I fall**_  
_**Too fast**_  
_**Kiss me quick**_  
_**But make it last**_  
_**So I can see**_  
_**How badly this will hurt me**_  
_**When you say goodbye**_

_" I love this song." Selena says and starts to sing along as Demi's mom takes them to the set of Barney. Demi looks over at Selena and her stomach starts to flutter. The sun pooling into the car makes Selena's raven curls have a gold glow around them. Her head is slightly tip up and her eyes are half closed in concentration. It seems like the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Demi felt something different when she look at the girl. "Why are you looking at me like that." Selena says when the song ends bring Demi out of her daze. "Who-What are you talking about I-I'm not look at you any different." Demi says quickly averting her eyes to the window_

_**Keep it sweet**_  
_**Keep it slow**_  
_**Let the future pass**_  
_**And don't let go**_  
_**But tonight**_  
_**I could fall too soon**_  
_**Under this beautiful moonlight**_

_Selena rolls over on her side to face Demi. They where in Demi's hotel room in Puerto Rico for their movie Princess Protection Program. " I'm so glad your back I missed you so much. Your not allow to go on tour again." Selena kiss Demi on the cheek and turn around." Night Dem," the spot where selena's lips touches her cheek catches on fire. Demi touches her cheek, " Night Sel," she whispers trying and failing to push the feelings away like always._

_**But you're so hypnotize**_  
_**You got me laughing while I sing**_  
_**You got me smiling in my sleep**_  
_**And I can see this unraveling**_  
_**Your love is where I'm falling**_  
_**But please don't catch me...**_  
_**See this heart**_  
_**Won't settle down**_  
_**Like a child running**_  
_**Scared from a clown**_  
_**I'm terrified**_  
_**Of what you do**_  
_**My stomach screams**_  
_**Just when I look at you**_

_"Mom how do you know your in love with someone." A fourteen year old Demi asks. Dianna smiled knowingly at her daughter, "If you're in love there is no mistaking it. It's so overwhelming that it seems to take you completely away. You know that you are in love when you can't stand being away from that person for to long, when you are willing to do anything for that person. Thinking about that person makes you smile and even just looking at them makes you smile. Like me I found out with your dad because I couldn't stop looking in his eyes I love being around him and every day we grow closer and closer some times it gets hard but at the end of the he knows how much I love him and how much he means to me. He is best friend and my world."Demi becomes very nervous her moms description was what she felt every time she looked in Selenas eyes. "_ I can't be in love with Selena_," Demi thought. " _I'm only fourteen and she my best friend , it's wrong and_-" "Demi" Dianna yells snapping her daughter out of her thoughts," are you seeing someone." " No just curious," Demi says grabbing her jacket to leave. " Going to see Selena, " Yeah how did-," "A mother knows these things," she says smiling at her daughter. " Thanks mom," Demi says running out the door_

_**Run far away**_  
_**So I can breathe**_  
_**Even though you're**_  
_**Far from suffocating me**_  
_**I can't set my hopes too high**_  
_**'Cause every hello ends with a**_  
_**goodbye**_

_Demi and Selena walk into Selena's room after a day at a carnival." Thanks for today Dem"_  
_"I just wanted make you feel better. I wanted to see that beautiful smile again." "I can't believe I just said that," Demi thinks. Selena blushes, " is that why you aim at that kid with the water gun." She says raising her brow. Demi smile and her stomach flips at the expression."Hey he kept cheating pushing it away from my target so I thought I'd make him the target," Selena giggles making Demi's smile widen. She loves when Selena giggles it sounds so musical and light."Well you did make me feel better but I wasn't sad or anything," _  
_"But I thought the breakup with Justin-" Demi says confused_

_"_** I**_ broke up with _**him**_ and I'm totally fine with it"_

_" Why, you looked so happy," even though Demi didn't like the women she loved with someone else, she rather her love be happy. Though there was a small part, apart of herself she hated, that hated Selena happy if she was with someone else._

_" I was but I realized recently I could be happier with someone else,"Selena says inching closer to to Demi._

_" Oh, who," Demi says starting become on aware of the lack of distance but was still oblivious of the reason why because of her disapointmnet. " Do I know them,"Selena smiles at Demi's ignorance, "Yes very well actually their in the room right know."Demi looks around the room expecting some guy to jump out. "_God she can be dumb sometimes_," Selena think rolling her eyes, she pulls Demi into a kiss. _

_" I love you Demetria Devonne Lovato," she says pulling back. Demi stood there in surprise,"say something please," Selena says running her fingers through Demi hair. "I-uh got-gotta g-go," quickly backing away from the raven haired girl and leaving._

_**But you're so hypnotize**_  
_**You got me laughing while I sing**_  
_**You got me smiling in my sleep**_  
_**And I can see this unraveling**_  
_**Your love is where I'm falling**_  
_**But please don't catch me...**_  
_**So now you see**_  
_**Why I'm scared**_  
_**I can't open up my heart**_  
_**without a care**_  
_**But here I go**_  
_**It's what I feel**_  
_**And for the first time in my**_  
_**life I know it's real**_

_"Dem why are moping around here." Demi's older sister asks as she pushes around her breakfast on her plate. Demi just shrugs her shoulders. "Wheres Selena, I haven't seen her around in a while." She shrugs her shoulders again. "Ok what's going on with you two." "Nothing," Demi says with her head down continuing to push her food." Why." "because you two are joined at the hip. What'd you do?" Demi's head shoots up. "What do you mean what'd I do? I didn't do anything." Dallas looked at her not believing a word. " Demi when you and Selena fall out your usually at fault. So what going on." Demi sighs, 'She kissed me and said she loved me," As soon as the words left Demi's mouth a huge smile took over Dallas's face and she hugs her sister. Dallas had always her sister had feeling for Selena, "oh my god you guys are finally together, I'm SO happy for you." When she pulled away she saw a sad look on Demi's face. "You aren't together are you, Why she loves you you love her what's the problem." Demi looks down in guilt. " I got scared so I-I pushed her away and ran." _

_"Awe Dem come here," When Demi reaches her sisters open arms she gets a hard slap to the back of the head. "Ow, what the hell Dallas." Demi says rubbing her head. " That's exactly what you did to her but worse because you broke her heart and you need to fix it." Dallas was right, what she did was stupid and just hurt the women she has loved for a long time. She need to fix it. "Your right and I want to fix it but I kinda need your help,"" of course little sis."_  
_But you're so hypnotize_

_**You got me laughing while I sing**_  
_**You got me smiling in my sleep**_  
_**And I can see this unraveling**_  
_**Your love is where I'm falling**_  
_**So please don't catch me**_  
_**If this is love please don't break me**_  
_**I'm giving up so**_  
_**Just catch me**_

As Demi finishes the song reliving the memories that got her to this moment. She open her eyes to look at the girl she loves. The song summed up everything that she had felt over the years toward her best friend. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Sel. I shouldn't have run but I was so scared."Selena gives Demi a confusing look "Scared of me?"Demi considers this, "yes and no, I was scared of my feelings and that you wouldn't return them." "I get that part but what I don't get is why you ran when I did."Selena says shaking her head.

"I've been fighting these feelings for a long time and I didn't know how to stop, but now I have and I want to be with you,"Demi says grabbing the girls hand. Selena looks at her skeptical, "How do I know you won't run again." "I won't I promise I'm not scared anymore Dallas here showed me I was being stupid."Dallas nods in agreement "Plus I will personally kick her ass if she hurts you again."she says grinning at Selena. "Isn't that suppose to be the other way around since your my sister."Demi eyebrow goes up "Yeah but your the one that usually screws up, besides Selly here knows that if she hurts you she's dead right Sel."Selena rolls her eyes "Yeah Dal I know now could you like go away."

Dallas looks a the raven hair girl floored and shifts her attention to her sister "What"Demi shrugs her shoulders, "you heard the girl." "But but I helped you set this whole thing up." "Yeah and I totally appreciate it but Sel and I have to talk alone." proclaims with an apologetic smile "But." "Dallas."Demi loved her sister but she was getting annoying and she just want to talk to Selena "Ok I'm leaving just behave I'm only going down stairs and the walls are really thin."  
Demi shakes her head "Dallas Lovato ladies and gentle men."Demi sits down on her bed and looks up at Selena waiting for her to say something. "So she helped you with this," the latina say sitting down next to her. "She kind of took it over she's so good with things like this,"Selena looks at dark haired girl "and the song." "NO that was all me."She nods her head slowly and looks at down at her hands, "so where are we now," Demi says in a hushed tone. "In your room obviously."She glares at her "You know what I mean."1

Selena looks out the window avoiding Demi persistent gaze "I don't know what if you get scared and run again."Demi grabs the girls chin making her look her way. "I won't I'll talk to you if I get scared I know running will make me loss you and I don't want that." "You promise."Selena says with hopefulness in her eyes."Cross my heart I've always been so scared of falling in love with you, I'm giving up so just catch me."Demi says lacing there fingers together "Always."Selena mumbles against her lips before they kiss." We better get out of here so Dallas can stop spying." Demi says breaking the kiss when oxygen becomes an issue."I AM NOT" they hear through the door. Demi just laughs and pulls Selena up and out of the room to start a long journey they would face together.  
**Fin**

**There it is. I know the end a bit corny but I just kinda want to wrap it up**

**No mean reviews this is my first**


End file.
